Possession
by Hope in the Shadows
Summary: Though I was nothing more than a possession to him, he was the dark angel that had saved me and for that I loved him with all my heart. ItaNaru Dark!Naruto warnings inside
1. Chapter 1 Senryou

**Story:** Possession

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it! So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. This is also a dark story with a dark and powerful Naruto. There will also be OOC, Slave, and light BDSM. If any of this offends you then please leave and don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Ruki: It's just me this time. Shadows and Twi are currently trying to write Loyalties without me and just to let you know it's not working. The next chapter of Loyalties will hopefully be posted before this one but that's not a guarantee. This is a new fanfiction that I have written as a side project and will not have regular updates but I will see it through to completion. I will also be telling this story through Naruto's and Itachi's POV, so I have marked POV changes but I will not tell which one it is unless it is not painstakingly obvious.

Itachi: Can you start already?

Ruki: Do you want Naruto-kun or not?

Itachi: (glares) you win this time. (grabs Naruto and runs)

Ruki: (rolls eyes) Well here we go…

**Chapter One **

**Senryou**

_Remember what you said you know, the part about_

_Life is just a waking dream_

_I know what you mean_

_But that ain't how it seems right here and how_

_How can all this be real_

_I can barely feel_

_Anymore_

_The Good Soldier, by Nine Inch Nails_

I hardly remember anything before the age of five. The most I can remember is the tiny cage-like cell I was kept in. I remember that damp darkness being the only thing I knew in my life. Every day, all I could do was stare out the bars of my cell into the absolute darkness, hardly knowing the existence of light. For light only existed when the man brought me food.

I have no memory of the man's face for I never bothered to look at it. All I knew was that he was the one who brought me food and made sure I was still alive. There was no compassion in his presence or demeanor, only indifference. How I was able to sense this in my probable insanity, I don't know. I was already completely engulfed in the darkness that surrounded me constantly.

Then one day the light-bearing man brought another with him. For what seemed like the first time in my life I looked upon another's face and I felt awe at what I saw. Two eyes of crimson glinted in the dim light, standing out against the pallor of the skin that covered his perfect face. As I stared unabatedly at those eyes of crimson I felt a part of my mind come back to me. I could feel those crimson orbs pulling me from the darkness and dragging me towards that dim light.

I kept my eyes locked on him as he turned and nodded to the man with the light. The man unlocked the door to my cell and motioned for me to leave it. I stood up on my underused legs, and using the bars for support, I stumbled out of my cell. As soon as I left the support of the bars my legs gave out and I plummeted to the floor. I was surprised when instead of being on the floor, I was held up by two strong, pale arms. And then I heard the smooth rich voice of my dark angel for the first time.

"I'll take him."

I don't remember the man's reply. All I can remember were those crimson eyes staring at me with what I realized to be want. I heard my heart pound loudly in my chest. I was wanted and I felt like I was alive again.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Could I walk? I knew I couldn't walk. I could barely stand, but I didn't want him to not want me because I couldn't walk on my weak and underused legs. I couldn't lie to those crimson eyes though and I shook my head no.

He nodded then crouched down, his back towards me. "Get on," he commanded and I responded instantly, clambering onto his strong back. I hooked my legs through his arms and put my hands on his shoulders. As soon as I was settled he started walking down the hallway toward a door I had only heard opened but never seen. Behind the door was another stone hallway that seemed to be on an upward slope. I clung to his back quietly as we traveled the hall, letting the realization that I would never be in that cell again sink in.

Suddenly we were outside and we were bathed in the light of a full moon. I stared up in wonder at the pale, light-giving orb in the sky and let its beauty fill my eyes. I felt like I could truly breathe for the first time in my life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I had to admit to myself, the Kyuubi boy was interesting. Who knew that I would be so lucky enough to have a Jinchuuriki as my senryou, my possession? I had nearly had a maniacal grin on my face when I learned that he was for sale. But I wouldn't let my emotions show since I was still an Uchiha and Uchihas don't show their emotions. God, I hated my clan and their stupid expectations. At least this boy would be one aspect of my life the clan wouldn't be able to control.

When I had first laid my eyes on the blonde child in that cell, I had thought that his soul would have already been broken and had disappeared into a self-induced insanity. Yet, when his eyes locked with mine, I saw a part of his soul awaken. That enough made me nod to the man to let the boy out of the cell. I watched as he struggled to stand and walk, and when he fell I couldn't stop myself from catching him. It was then that I realized I truly wanted him even if he was weak.

"I'll take him."

I stared at him, taking in the surprised look in his big, azure eyes. I noticed a slight tinge of pink on his pale, thin face -and obvious result of the combination of malnutrition and a lack of sunlight- and for the first time I saw evidence that this weak child held the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Three whisker-like marks adorned each of his cheeks. They gave his face the look of a fox which for some reason fit him so naturally.

"Can you walk?" I asked already knowing he couldn't.

I watched as he debated with himself. He probably thought I wouldn't want him if he couldn't do something as simple as walking, but he also didn't want to lie to me. He decided that it was better to be honest to me and shook his head no. I nodded my understanding and had him climb onto my back. I then proceeded to leave the dungeon he had been kept in.

The boy was quiet not saying a word. I knew he understood speech but I wondered if he was mute. I wondered if he even knew how to speak. I heard a small gasp as we exited the long, stone hallway. I turned my head around to see him staring at the moon in absolute awe and wonder. I realized after a few moments that this was probably the first time he remembered seeing the moon.

A once dormant and sealed emotion suddenly came to life in my heart that I thought I had made emotionless. I recognized it as pity. I pitied the boy that he had been locked in a cell for most of his life not knowing the outside or even the pale light of a full moon. I pitied the fact that he had been forced to suffer an isolated and dark life for something he had no control over. But most of all I pitied the fact that, just like me, he was feared for the power he held.

I let him stare at the moon as we continued our journey through the sleeping village of Konoha. Only Anbu on patrol were awake at this hour, who I avoided with ease even with the boy on my back. Eventually we reached the apartment I had bought so I could house my senryou secretly and escape the demands of the clan. I carried him inside and placed him on the black sofa in the main room before I went to the kitchen to get some food for the boy.

As I moved around the kitchen making tea and warming up some pork buns, I felt his stare on me. Yet it didn't unnerve me for some reason that I didn't know of. It felt…natural. I carried the buns and tea back to the boy and set them in front of him. He looked from me to the buns and back to me with an unsure look on his face.

"Eat."

I saw a small flicker of joy pass through his eyes, another sign of his soul awakening, before he started to eat. Instead of wolfing it all down at once like I expected he would, he ate slowly and quietly, savoring each bite and sip. I watched him the entire time, automatically taking sips of tea as I tried to figure out this boy and his mind. His mind was a puzzle to me that needed to be solved and his actions gave hardly anything away about his personality.

When he had finished with his meal his azure eyes returned to staring at me. He waited patiently and quietly for me to do or say something. After a few minutes I asked him a question.

"What is your name?"

I wondered if he even knew his name or if I would have to name him. I could probably get away with calling him senryou for awhile, but if I eventually wanted to take him outside this apartment he would need a name.

"Na-Naruto," he choked out hoarsely.

"A last name?" I asked.

He thought for a moment with a glazed look on his eyes before answering, "Uzumaki."

I was curious about that glazed look but I knew I wouldn't get much out of the boy tonight. His mind was still in the process of coming back from the darkness of insanity.

"Well, Naruto, you are now my senryou and I am your master. You will call me Master or Nushi only when we are alone otherwise it will be Itachi-sama. Do you understand?"

He nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a special collar (1) before I moved to stand in front of him. For a second I saw fear flicker in his eyes at the collar before an eerie calmness settled over him. I wrapped the collar around his neck then sealed the ends together with my chakra. Now only I could take off this collar.

He raised his hand tentatively to touch the collar. He looked at me not fearfully, but submissively as if he fully understood and accepted his position. I had thought his psyche would be afraid of any form of confinement after finally getting out of that cage, but then again maybe he was so used to confinement that his mind had accepted the collar as something natural and unavoidable. Of course there was still the possibility that his mind was still coming back to him and he couldn't process the situation past automatic responses.

Suddenly his eyes started to droop ceasing my thoughts about the state of his mind. As those azure orbs that had captivated me were covered by pale eyelids, I noticed for the first time the dark rings under his eyes. Insomnia. It was hard to sleep when you felt you were getting swallowed up by infinite darkness.

I picked him up off of the sofa and cradled him into my chest noticing how light and fragile he felt. So breakable. Had I made the right decision in picking him? His body felt and looked so weak yet his eyes held so much promise. I could only hope that his fragility had only been caused by his confinement in that small cell.

He kept partially open eyes on me as I carried him toward the bedroom. Normally I would have thought he was just being sure that I wasn't doing anything harmful to him. Yet those eyes for some reason felt as if they were looking at my soul, looking at the core of my being. I felt those eyes look past the me I let people see and study the person I truly was. It was unnerving to say the least, to feel you soul lay bare to those blue orbs, yet I kept myself relaxed. As I laid him on the bed his eyes closed and three barely audible words pass through his lips.

"…a good soul…"

Then I heard the soft, steady sound of his breathing. He was asleep. I laid down next to him, not wanting to leave this boy. I had told my father I had a mission and I wouldn't be expected home until the day after tomorrow. I could stay with my senryou. This boy was far too interesting to leave.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"He has a good soul, Kyu-san. You saw that yourself."

"He's still an Uchiha!"

Most would find it useless to argue with a demon who was a couple thousand years older than you and was immensely smarter than you. I didn't. Hence, the current argument between me and Kyuubi.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this situation!"

I could see Kyu-san's fiery red fur bristle and stand on end. To see my normally stoic and composed mentor/father-figure pissed off to the point of visual anger was shocking and scary. But if felt I had to stand my ground and defend the dark angel that had become my master.

"How so? Tell me why him being an Uchiha is such a terrible thing that you can hate him even knowing that his soul bears no malice toward us!"

I heard Kyuubi sight and saw him start to calm down. He snaked one of his nine tails through the gold gate that separated us and wrapped it around me before pulling it back through the gate. He placed me next to his warm, furry belly and wrapped a few tails over me.

"I shall tell you kit since you are so persistent in the defense of your 'master.' I have told you that I was sealed in you by your father because I was attacking this village but I have never told you why I attacked the village. I was not provoked nor am I a demon that kills simply to see death. In truth I was being controlled when I attacked the village. I was being controlled by an Uchiha. An Uchiha's eyes have the power to control a powerful being such as I and this particular one held a grudge against the village. He used those infernal eyes on me and made me attack the village. This 'master' of yours probably wants to use my powers for his own personal gain and to do that he needs you since I am sealed in you. He's just using you so he can get my power."

I knew Kyu-san had some points that I couldn't refute but when I had searched Itachi-sama's soul I had found nothing but a soul that held no malice against me, only curiosity. I also saw that his outward demeanor was not who he truly was. There was a soul in there trying to escape bonds heavier than any chains and more constricting than the cell I had lived in for most of my life.

"Kyu-san, I know now why you hate Uchihas, but just because he is one does not mean he will automatically be after your power. I will be careful though for sake, but I still don't think of him as a threat."

"I guess that will have to suffice for now kit, but if he puts you in danger I will take over your body and rip him to shreds."

I felt a familiar tug on my mind as my body started to awaken from its slumber. I had no more time to talk with Kyu-san tonight, for I was only able to speak to him while I slept.

"I'll remember that. It is time for me to awaken now so I have to leave. Goodbye for mow Kyu-san."

"Be careful, kit. I'll be watching."

With those parting words I felt my mind return to my body. As I continued to awaken I felt an unusual warmth on my face. I thought nothing of it. Then I opened my eyes for the first time to bright sunlight. I screamed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

For probably the first time in my life I had slept in. As I started to wake up I noticed that there were a few things different than when I usually wake up. For one, I felt warm sunlight on my face coming through the window. The second was that I had an arm draped over something that I guessed was a lumpy pillow. Suddenly the pillow started squirming and making a shrill sound. I tightened my hold on the squirming pillow trying to make it stop whatever it was doing. It just struggled more until it finally bit me and I let go. Then I realized that pillow's don't have teeth to bite with.

I opened my eyes to the sunlight and winced. Then things started clicking. The "pillow" was actually the boy I had bought yesterday, and he had screamed because his eyes had not known sunlight for many years. I quickly gathered him up from the bed and placed him in the small, dark closet, throwing a blanket over him for good measure before I closed the door. I went through the apartment covering all the windows and making sure no lights were on before I returned to the closet.

I opened the door to find a slightly whimpering boy huddled under a blanket. I pulled the blanket off of him gently to find two watery blue eyes staring at me. I held up a finger in his line of sight and moved it left and right making sure that he followed it. His eyes followed my finger perfectly proving there was no damage to them. I sighed glad that no damage had befallen his eyes because of my stupidity.

"…I'm sorry master…"

It was barely a whisper that escaped his lips as he bent his head down and stared at his feet. I felt another emotion awaken in me. This time it was guilt. I felt guilty that he felt the need to apologize for something that was entirely my fault. This boy was affecting my façade and honestly I actually wanted him to. But for now I still needed it so I would have to strengthen it against him.

I lightly grabbed his chin and tilted his face upwards so that those azure eyes locked onto mine. He held my gaze though I could tell that he wanted to avert his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault for not realizing that your eyes are not ready for sunlight. You did nothing wrong."

His eyes flashed to my arm.

"…I bit you…"

I looked at my arm and saw the slightly bleeding teeth impressions in the skin. It was a minor wound at worst and would not scar.

"It's okay. You were only following your instincts because you were in pain and could not escape from that pain. Now come on out. It'll take some time for your eyes to adjust to the light. Until then I'll leave the windows covered."

I watched as Naruto nodded his head, stood up, and stepped out of the closet. I noticed that strength was quickly returning to his legs, yet he still looked unsteady on them. Hopefully by the end of the week I would be able to start training him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It took a week for my eyes to get used to sunlight and to be able to walk naturally on my legs. Itachi-sama had decided to take me outside so I could get used to the village. He had given me a bath and some clean clothes to wear (he had mentioned something about them being his outoto's). He had also put a cream-colored liquid (2) over my whisker-marks, hiding them. That had confused me and when I asked him about it, he said that he didn't want the villagers to know who I was.

As I slipped into my sandals in the entranceway I could barely contain my excitement about going outside and seeing the village. I waited feeling impatient as Itachi-sama put on his black ninja sandals. I became tense when he stood up and walked toward the door. I held my breath as he opened the door and I stepped outside.

I immediately wanted to go back inside. There were so many people. And all those loud noises were unnerving. But I had to do this because Itachi-sama wanted me to. So I took another step into the outside and let out my held breath.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

I nodded. I was okay as long as I was with him.

"Stay close to me."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

I practically glued myself to his side as we walked through the village. At times when there was a great amount of people or noise I found myself unconsciously clinging to his shirt. I wasn't afraid of these people and the noises. I was just unnerved and uncomfortable. I figured that after a while I would get used to it, but right now I wasn't and I wasn't going to hide it.

Eventually we walked into the market area of the village. Since the main road was clogged with people, Itachi-sama led us through the smaller, emptier alleyways and side streets. We passed by small shops with large windows displaying their wares. Occasionally we stopped into a shop to get clothes for me since I had none and other items like scrolls and ninja tools. As we passed one of the many window displays, something caught my eye. I stopped and stared at it not noticing that Itachi-sama had stopped as well.

What caught my eye was a tiny metal figurine of a bird that Kyu-san had once described to me as a raven. It was small enough to fit in my pocket, yet was crafted with immense detail. But the part of it that had truly caught my attention were the red stones that were set as its eyes. The stones were a brilliant crimson that I had seen before and I realized that they were the same color as Itachi-sama's eyes. This raven figurine reminded me exactly of Itachi-sama.

"What are you looking at Naruto?"

"This raven figurine reminds me of you," I spoke still entranced by it. Then I realized that I had not obeyed Itachi-sama's order to stay close to him. "Aah! Gomen Itachi-sama! I was supposed to stay with you, not get distracted and go off on my own."

"It's okay Naruto. This is your first time outside and I expected you would get distracted at least once. Now come along. I have one last place to show you."

I eagerly followed after him, though I was reluctant to leave the raven figurine. This time I purposefully clung to his shirt, letting him know that I was there. We left the crowded center of the village and headed for the less crowded outskirts. Eventually we ended up in the middle of a field dotted with trees.

"This is training field 61. Tomorrow you will start your training here."

"Training…?"

"Yes, to be a ninja just like me. You have the potential to be one of the great shinobi and I will not let that go to waste."

He turned to me and I saw the face of a true master. A master I would submit to completely no matter what. When I moved my gaze to his eyes I saw something I had not expected. I saw a part of his soul escape from the bonds placed on it. And then I realized that I was the key to freeing his soul and I would do it without a second thought.

"Yes, Nushi."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(1) **I didn't want to put the description of the collar there because it disturbed the flow. The collar is of a thick almost leather-like fabric. It is one piece without metal pieces on it. To put it on someone you take the two ends and seal it together with your chakra creating a continuous band around the neck. It will also automatically grow with Naruto so it doesn't choke him.

**(2) **Yes it is concealer.

**A/N:**

Ruki:So tell me how you like it. It's a lot different then Loyalties but its more of what I actually like to write. Also the chapters are longer! I'm so proud of myself!

Itachi: hn…

Ruki: I'm forgetting something?

Itachi: hn…

Ruki: oh yeah their ages!

Naruto-5

Itachi-11

Ruki: Now go leave me lots of reviews!

Twi: RUKI!!

Ruki: Gotta go! (runs)


	2. Chapter 2 Mask

**Story:** Possession

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it! So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. This is also a dark story with a dark and powerful Naruto. There will also be OOC, Slave, and light BDSM. If any of this offends you then please leave and don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Ruki: Okay not much author's note. I'm trying to get this posted before school ends. Enjoy!

Reviewer Responses:

Aangsgirl: I meant dark in a way that Naruto isn't the dumb hyper blonde he normally is. He's not gonna be a ray of sunshine in this fic. Plus I'm trying to delve into the psyche in this fic. Plus I wrote this when I was really depressed.

DragonSaphira: No gift. He's just really insightful.

HMMYAOI: I posted the ages at the bottom but now I'm gonna post them at the top.

Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing and saying this fic has potential! I hope you enjoy this fic until the end!

Ages:

Itachi- 12

Naruto- 7

**Chapter Two**

**Mask**

_I hope they cannot see_

_The limitless potential_

_Living inside of me_

_To murder everything_

_I hope they cannot see_

_I am the great destroyer_

_The Great Destroyer, by Nine Inch Nails_

I crouched in the tree searching for any hint of Naruto's chakra. Though the boy had gotten good at concealing his chakra in the year and two months he had been with me, he still couldn't conceal all of his enormous chakra supply.

_Behind._

I parried the oncoming blow with a kunai. The momentum knocked me out of the tree and I landed on my feet, skidding to a halt. He attacked with a kunai again and I parried again. This gave me the opening to grab him by the neck and lift him up to my eyesight. He made the mistake of looking into my eyes and I quickly caught him in a genjutsu.

I dropped him to the ground and watched as he squirmed and struggled under the influence of the genjutsu. I had chosen a genjutsu that trapped a person in a complete and suffocating darkness knowing that it would be most affective on Naruto. I could not go easy on him if I wanted him to be a strong shinobi. After a few minutes I released the genjutsu not wanting to destroy his psyche.

"You're getting better at concealing your chakra Naruto, but it's still not perfect. You should also use more ninjutsu and not rely so much on kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"Oh, I used ninjutsu. That's just a shadow clone."

I felt the cold metal of a kunai poke me in the back over my kidney as the clone poofed out of existence. A lethal blow.

"I win."

I could hear the shock in his voice that he had defeated me though he tried to hide it. Too bad he hadn't won. He had been fighting in a genjutsu from the start. I placed my own kunai against his neck as I released the genjutsu.

"Gomen Naruto. I win."

"Caught from the beginning again, neh?"

"Yes, it seems you need to work on recognizing when you're in a genjutsu." I placed my kunai back in its pouch. "That's enough for today. After all, tomorrow is your first day at the academy and though you're 

already at Chunin level. You still have to go through the motions of being an academy student so you can become a ninja in this village."

"How much should I hide my power, Nushi?"

That was a good question. I didn't want him to show off his immense power. It could hold bad consequences for him. And then I realized that I could kill two birds with one stone. I would have the boy form a mask that he would be able to use for the rest of his life.

"You shall hide all but your most basic skills. I don't want you to even show a hint of potential. In fact try to be in the bottom half of the class but at least still pass. You should have the personality of a happy idiot. It is important that you make this mask flawless. A ninja must be able to deceive others into thinking they are someone they aren't."

"Yes, Nushi." The boy bowed his head. I was truly lucky to have such a perfectly submissive senryou. I tilted his chin with my fingers to make him look at me.

"You will never use a mask with me. I only wish to see the real you, not something fake."

He nodded.

"Now let's go home."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I was nervous and uncomfortable as I entered the academy building. I was uncomfortable in the bright orange shirt I was wearing as I was used to darker shades. I felt my whisker-marks exposed for the world to see and I hated the fake smile I had plastered on my face. Most of all I was nervous because Itachi-sama wasn't here with me.

He had told me that he wouldn't be able to be with me when I used this mask since it would destroy its back story and foundation. I still wished that he was here. I had never been anywhere in the village without him. I felt lonelier without him that I had in my cell, though I was currently surrounded by people.

I walked down the hallways looking for my classroom. I was already late for class but I continued at a slow pace. I wasn't sure yet if I was going to make tardiness a part of my mask but I'd try it for today. I found my class and stopped in front of the door. I quelled my nervousness as best I could and did last minute adjustments to my mask. I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way here," I scratched the back of my head while I grinned widely. I felt all the eyes on me before I saw them. "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" I bowed to the class and teacher.

"How nice of you to join us Naruto." The teacher was a man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and had a scar across his nose. "I'll excuse you for being late since it's your first day here at the academy, so please go take a seat. You can sit anywhere that it's empty."

I looked around the room trying to ignore the staring eyes. I saw an empty seat three rows from the front of the classroom and quickly claimed it. As I sat down I noticed the boy that sat to the left of me. For some reason unknown to me this boy seemed familiar. The boy had raven hair that was smooth in front and spiked in the back. His eyes were a deep onyx and were looking at the teacher, though I caught him shifting his gaze at me every once in awhile. I waited until the first break to talk to him.

"Hey, you don't mind me sitting here, do ya?"

"No."

"Cool! So you already know my name. What's yours?"

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meetcha, Sasuke-kun!" I smiled while he just nodded as our next teacher came in.

'Uchiha…Didn't Kyu-san say something about Itachi-sama being an Uchiha? Could this kid be related to Nushi? It would explain why he seems familiar to me.'

I contemplated what to do about the untalkative kid as I pretended to pay attention to the teacher. I spent the rest of the day keeping up my mask which was harder than I thought it would be. I was relieved when the teacher with the scar over his nose started giving us the end of the day reminders.

"Remember that tomorrow is October 10th and we only have a half-day tomorrow because of the festivities to commemorate the killing of Kyuubi. So no one better ditch tomorrow or I'll give them detention for a month! Now go home!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" the class chorused before rushing to leave, my mask one of them. Personally I don't like to rush around and be hyper like the average kid. I'd rather take my time and keep calm. This mask was annoying me and I had only worn it for one day.

The one good thing about my mask rushing home was that I got home sooner and that meant taking off my mask sooner. I practically flung the door open as soon as I unlocked it before I rushed to close it behind me. I sighed with relief as I let the stupid grin of my mask fall from my face.

"It gets easier to maintain the more you use it."

"Nushi!" I hurriedly kicked off my shoes while I ran to where Itachi-sama sat on the couch. I stopped and hesitated by him waiting for a sign on what to do. When he patted the couch next to him I immediately sat where he indicated. I felt so much better now that I was with Itachi-sama.

"How was your first day?"

I told him everything about my day. I saw a strange glint in his eyes when I mentioned the raven-haired boy. I grew curious at that but I didn't question it. If he wanted to tell me something he would do so in his own time. When I wrapped up my report with the news of a half-day tomorrow he finally spoke.

"October 10th, it's also your birthday."

"Hai. It is." I remembered last year when he had informed me of my birthday and given me the raven figurine I had seen in the shop window the first day I had gone outside. It now resided on my nightstand by the bed as my most precious possession.

"Hmmm. I suppose it would be bad for you to miss even a half-day of school since it is your first week. I guess you can go tomorrow as long as you come straight home afterwards. Don't stop anywhere on your way home."

"Yes, Nushi."

"Now go get ready. You have some training to do."

"Yes, Nushi."

I hurried to the bedroom to retrieve my ninja pouch. I took a quick glance at the raven figurine and smiled. I was glad that I belonged to Itachi-sama. He had saved me from being consumed entirely by the darkness of that cell with his own unique darkness. Though it was as dark as that cell his crimson eyes lit it up enough so that I was safe from being consumed. Those eyes were comforting to me though I had seen others scared of them. I wondered why they are scared. But then I realized it doesn't matter as long as I am with Itachi-sama.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Nobody paid any attention in class the next day. They were all talking about the festival that would take place after the memorial ceremony. Except Sasuke. He talked to me. And wanting to know more about him and what his relationship to Itachi-sama was I talked back. Who knew his curiosity would be greater than mine?

"Why do you wear that collar?"

Itachi-sama had told me to never tell anyone the truth about the collar. Now I had to make a convincing lie that my mask would speak.

"I just thought it looked cool so I put it on. Haven't taken it off since. I guess its just become a part of who I am." I plastered a huge grin on my face.

"I don't believe you about putting it on cuz it looks cool but I do believe it has become a part of who you are."

I smiled like an idiot.

"No, really, I thought it looked cool and-"

"Don't lie. I don't care why you wear it but at least don't lie about it. And why are you wearing that fake smile? I can tell its making you sick."

"Because it is something I will do if only to please the person I care about most."

"You're weird."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Class finished a few minutes later and I didn't even bother rushing out of the classroom like my mask was supposed to. This Sasuke was too perceptive. He could tell I was wearing a mask though it fooled everyone else, even the teachers. He would be one to watch out for.

I lost myself in my thoughts as I walked through the village avoiding the main streets that were clogged with festival-goers. I had just turned into another alleyway when I came upon some ninja already drunk although it was barely noon. They all looked to be either Chunin or Jonin rank though I could tell I could beat them all if I wasn't wearing this mask. I turned to leave when they started to approach me.

"Hey kid! Wait up!"

I tried to walk faster but they quickly caught up. One of them put a hand on me and spun me around. I heard a gasp come from one of them.

"It's the Kyuubi brat!"

"No way!"

"I thought he was locked up!"

My instincts were screaming at me to run, to escape. I could sense the rage building up in them, but I knew I could not escape while I wore this mask. All I could do was hope that nothing too bad happened to me.

"Well now that we have him why don't we get a little revenge?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

Though they were drunk they were still fast and my mask could not avoid them. I felt every drunken blow fall to my head, my stomach, my arms and legs, everywhere. It didn't take them long to beat me to the floor. I couldn't do anything while I wore this mask. I just hoped that it ended soon.

Instead of ending it got even worse. They started to pull out kunai and slash at me with them, quickly causing my blood to flow over my already battered body. As each cut became deeper and closer to vital spots I started to think I was going to die. I didn't fear death. I feared that my death would mean that Itachi-sama's soul would never fly completely free.

As one of the men started to raise his kunai for a killing strike, my vision started to go dark from the blood loss. For once I actually welcomed the darkness, for in it I would find release from this pain. I 

waited to hear and feel that final strike but it never came. I heard them leave in a hurry and then a hand on my cheek. Then the darkness finally consumed me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I would regret this day for the rest of my life.

I had let Naruto go outside alone on his birthday. I should have known better than to let him go to school. I should have kept him inside. I should have been with him, to protect him from all the people who still bore hate for the demon inside of him.

As I looked upon his battered and bloody body I felt my heart wrench with sorrow and regret. It was greater than any physical pain I had ever endured. I moved my hand from his cheek to his neck and felt relief at the faint pulse I found. His breathing was soft and barely audible.

I gently picked him up and cradled him to my chest. I took off toward the apartment knowing hi would receive no help from the hospital today of all days. They would purposely let him die. I would have to take care of his wounds myself.

I arrived at the apartment faster then I thought possible. I wasted no time placing him on the couch before getting one of the medical kits stashed around the apartment. I cleaned off the blood with a towel and used my sparse knowledge of healing jutsu to heal the larger cuts. I bandaged the rest of his wounds thanking whatever god that there were no broken bones.

As I finished bandaging the final cut on his arm I felt him start to stir. I stared at his face waiting for those familiar azure eyes to open. But then I wondered if those eyes would still be so brilliant or would they be the dull, glazed eyes of someone who had lost their soul to the darkness of insanity. I watched intently as his eyelids opened. But instead of blue eyes there were sparkling crimson.

"Kyuubi-san."

An intense glare but no verbal response.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He is asleep. He actually welcomed the darkness to escape the pain," Kyuubi shifted a little and grimaced, "and frankly I don't blame him."

I was surprised by Kyuubi's appearance. I had thought that the seal would have prevented him from taking over Naruto's body. Maybe he could only take over when Naruto was incapable of having control of his body.

"How is he?" I tried to stay calm but I was worried and it was eating me up.

"Physically he'll be fine. I'm worried about his mental state though. His very consciousness is asleep which has never happened before. We won't know if he's truly okay until he wakes up."

"I see." I was more worried now.

"There is something you should know though. I was watching the whole time, listening to Naruto's thoughts. That kit would not drop the mask even to save his own skin. What a fool decision. He didn't fear death and he actually welcomed the darkness which he fears the most instinctively. What he feared was that his death would mean that your soul," fiery crimson eyes locked onto mine with an intensity that could kill lesser men, "your soul would never fly free. He was more worried over your damn soul than his own life."

I was shocked and for once I let it show on my face. I had known Naruto thought highly and caringly about me. I had never thought he would willingly die just to keep one of my orders. Or more importantly that he would put my soul before his own life.

"If you hadn't come when you had, the kit would have died. I guess that makes you the only okay Uchiha in my book." He turned his gaze away from me, letting me free from its intensity. "I'll let you take care of Naruto, but if you do anything to truly break him, _I will kill you_."

I believed him.

"I have to return to the seal. I can heal his wounds faster from there. I leave him to you Itachi."

I nodded as I watched those ruby eyes close. I prayed that the next time they opened they would be the azure I was familiar with.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When you are engulfed in darkness you have only one thing – your mind. People either go insane from the loneliness of only being able to talk to yourself or they receive relief from the numbness. I was normally the former but currently I was the latter. This darkness numbed my senses and most of my mind. I wondered if I was dead, if this was where your soul went when you died. It was peaceful in a way but it felt kind of lonely.

This darkness was cold, not warm. It numbed the pain but it didn't get rid of it. I realized that this wasn't the darkness I wanted. The darkness I wished for had two crimson eyes that gave me the will to live. I had to escape this cold darkness! I had to return to Itachi-sama!

My eyes opened to early dawn's soft glow. I tried to sit up but the pain was too much. I looked around, noticing that I was home on the sofa. I shifted my head to the right and saw Itachi-sama. He was sitting on the floor next to sofa, his side resting against it. He was asleep and for once I could see his emotions clearly. His face was mainly calm but there were hints of worry on it. Those bothered me and I wished I knew what caused them. Suddenly crimson eyes opened and locked onto mine.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, Nushi?"

I was swept into his arms, the shock making the pain from moving not register in my mind. Itachi-sama was holding me in his arms, something he never does.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Nushi?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. It was my fault you got hurt. I should never have let you outside on your birthday, especially when you couldn't defend yourself."

'What'd ya know? An Uchiha with a caring heart.'

I knew this voice that spoke in my thoughts.

'Kyu-san? What are you doing in my thoughts?'

'Seal weakened when I took over you body to talk to the Uchiha there. Guess you can hear me in you head now.'

I turned my attention back to Itachi-sama who had stopped talking, but still hadn't let me go.

"I'm okay Nushi. I'm still alive. They didn't kill me or do anything that would permanently disable me. The darkness didn't consume me. I'm just a little injured, that's all."

"You still shouldn't have gone through that." He pulled back so he could look me in the eye. "If you ever feel like your life is in danger you may remove your mask and protect yourself. I don't want you to die to keep your mask up."

"I understand Nushi."

"Good." I thought I saw a slight smile on his lips but the impossibility of it made me believe I imagined it. "Now get some rest. Kyuubi's healed most of your injuries but some of the more serious ones still need some more time to heal."

"You talked to Kyu-san?"

"Yes. He took over your body briefly while you were out of it. He called me an okay Uchiha so I guess that means something along the lines of him accepting me."

"Kyu-san doesn't like Uchihas because one of them used his eyes to control him to attack the village and eventually ended up getting sealed in me. He's the type to hold a grudge for eternity, too."

"I see. Now rest or who knows how long it will be before you're healed enough to train."

"Ack." I quickly laid back down. I loved training with Itachi-sama.

"And Naruto…"

"Hai?"

"Happy Birthday."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N:**

Ruki: Read and Review….That's all…(throws some cookies at people)


	3. Chapter 3 Memory

**Story:** Possession

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it! So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. This is also a dark story with a dark and powerful Naruto. There will also be OOC, Slave, and light BDSM. If any of this offends you then please leave and don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Ruki: Hello people! One more chapter up! For fans of Loyalties do not worry I haven't quit writing the story. I've just been a little sidetracked...heh heh. Okay truth is that I have it all planned out in my head but when I sit down to write it my mind goes blank. It sucks! I know exactly how the story will go all the way to the end so I won't just leave it but it may have to go on hiatus until I get over my writer's block.

Reviewer Responses:

PirateCaptainBo: Ski- Sasuke's ability to see through Naruto's mask will be important next chappie -hint- -hint-

Sabaku no -:X:-Temari-:X:- : Thanks i love using notes! There so much fun! (evil grin)

Kage Mistress of Shadows: Naruto lives in an apartment that Itachi owns in the village. Itachi spends a lot of his time there instead of his family's house in the Uchiha district.

hiya couldn't find a name: O.O okay you go so that...don't forget your A1 XD

Stoic-Genuis : yep Sasuke sure is smart (note sarcasm)

HmmYaoi: (hands hy a tissue) sorry no treat for Naruto this chappie. Maybe the next one...(shifty eyes) or the next...or the last chapter...or the epilogue...eventually he'll get a treat

**Chapter Two**

**Memory**

_I am you and you are me_

_We will never be alone_

_I have finally found my place in everything _

_I have finally found my home_

_Vessel, by Nine Inch Nails_

I hated going to the academy all day. I already knew everything and I had to pretend that I didn't know it. I'd rather be training with Itachi-sama. My training had slowed since I had joined the academy a little over a year ago. I had barely reached Jonin level a few weeks ago and my slow progression bothered me. I wanted to, needed to get stronger for Itachi-sama.

"Hey dobe, class is over."

I raised my head off the desk to look at a familiar spikey-haired raven. I still hadn't figured out Sasuke's connection to Nushi and if Kyu-san knew he wasn't telling.

"Hm…really?"

"Yes dobe, so get up already."

"Unh…I'm up, I'm up."

"So are you staying for shuriken training?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go home and catch up on my sleep. I stayed up really late last night studying for Iruka-sensei's test." I got up and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow Sasuke-teme."

I left the academy and started off on the route I normally took home. Halfway there I checked to make sure no one was following me and changed my route. I headed for Training Field 61.

'Any idea what Itachi has in store for you today?'

The mental bond between Kyu-san and I had strengthened to the point where we could hold conversations without me having to be asleep. It had proven helpful when training with Itachi-sama, but there were times when having him comment on everything got very annoying.

'Nushi probably wants me to work on controlling your chakra when you lend it to me. I still haven't mastered it yet.'

'The seal will deteoriate if I keep sending my chakra through it. Even I don't know what will happen if the seal breaks down.'

'I'll relay that to Itachi-sama, but I doubt that that information will change my training until the seal starts to deteoriate.'

I heard Kyu-san grumble for a little while about stupid Uchihas pushing their luck. Eventually I felt him retreat almost completely from my mind. Sometimes I think he worried about me too much.

I arrived at the training field and immediately noticed that Itachi-sama's presence wasn't there. This put me on edge because I could always sense his presence even if he hid it.

'Maybe he's late.' Kyu-san offered.

'No. He would have told me.'

I noticed a folded piece of paper shurikened to the tree Itachi-sama usually waited in. My name was on it in his unmistakable handwriting. I hurriedly grabbed the note and read it.

_No training for today. Go straight home and wait for me there._

'I wonder why Nushi cancelled training today. He's never done that before.'

'I'm curious as well. This isn't like that weasel.'

I hurried home not even bothering to take an indirect route in case somebody was following me. I was worried. Itachi-sama had been acting weird lately. I had noticed that his emotions which had begun to show had been locked away again. And I had no clue as to why.

I arrived home to find it empty though I don't know why I expected anyone to be there. I slipped off my sandals at the door and went and sat on the couch. I faced the doorway and waited for Itachi-sama to come. I don't know how long I waited before I dozed off. All I remember was seeing Itachi-sama's face when I woke up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I felt oddly, yet pleasantly, numb today. I had no emotion left. They had all been relocked in my heart. Now the only thing I had left to do was to make sure that Naruto would be taken care of. There was only one person I could trust with this task – Sandaime-sama.

"You're the one who has Naruto?!" His eyes were wide open in shock. I simply nodded. "I had wondered who had bought him out of Danzo's imprisonment. I thought that maybe Jiraiya would have but I guess I was wrong."

"So will you provide him with the items necessary to live in this village? He already has the apartment so he doesn't need housing." My voice was a cold monotone. I sounded like a person who no longer found a point in life and the truth wasn't far off.

"Yes. It's the least I could do especially with what I'm having you do." His voice trailed off at the end as he turned his gaze away from me.

"I have one other request Hokage-sama."

His gaze returned to me.

"Yes, what is it?"

"That I be able to let my younger brother, Sasuke, live. His mind has not been entirely brainwashed by the clan. He has the ability to be a fine and loyal shinobi for Konoha."

"I have observed you brother as well and I agree with you. You may leave him alive."

If I hadn't already made myself emotionless for this mission, I would have felt joy and relief at that statement. All I could do was bow in thanks to the aging Hokage.

"You may carry out your mission now Itachi. You have until sunrise before tracker-nin are sent after you. I wish you the best of luck and a clear conscience."

I left through the window and headed towards the Uchiha district. I saw my outoto practicing shuriken as I passed by the academy. I could only hope that he stayed as long as possible so he wouldn't have to witness what I was about to do.

The sun was just beginning to set as I arrived at the Uchiha district. As I prepared to eliminate my first target I let my killing senses take over. I was no longer human. I was a demon.

The next few hours were a blur of blood, screams, terror, and endless murder. I still can only pick out specific parts of it. The clearest part was how Sasuke looked when he came home just in time to see me standing over the bodies of our parents, murdered only seconds before. The next thing I see in my memory is Sasuke lying unconscious in the middle of the road. The Uchiha massacre is over.

I headed to the apartment still in a numbing haze. I was waiting for the guilt to hit me with all of its devastating force. I knew my clan had been a danger to Konoha's safety, but to be eradicated by one of their own? No merciful god could exist in this world.

I suddenly found myself right outside the apartment, my hand grasping the doorknob. I opened the door and saw Naruto asleep on the sofa. He had waited for me and had fallen asleep doing so. I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me.

As I approached Naruto, Kyuubi must have sensed me for Naruto started to stir. He was fully awake by the time I stood next to him. He didn't say anything; he just stared at my face. I knelt down so my face was level with his. His hand slowly reached out and touched my face.

"Nushi…you're crying."

I brought my own hand to my face and was shocked to find I was indeed crying. My caged emotions wanted to break free, but I couldn't allow that. I wiped away the tears before I refocused my attention on Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to talk to Kyuubi. Could you please let him out?"

"Hai, Nushi."

I watched as azure orbs turned to a brilliant ruby. I felt Kyuubi's enormous presence engulf the room. It was his voice though, so much deeper and elegant than Naruto's that truly told me this was Kyuubi-no-kitsune.

"You know you're risking the seal doing this Itachi."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you without Naruto being the messenger. There are parts of this conversation he shouldn't hear."

"I bet it has something to so with all that Uchiha blood on your hands. You just massacred your clan, didn't you?"

"All but my little brother. I was ordered to by the Hokage and the council of elders. I have to leave the village now and – "

"Let me guess. You're leaving Naruto here." His gaze pierced me with its anger though I had heard none in his voice.

"He cannot go where I am going. He's not strong enough and I will not take him to a place where he is likely to die even with my protection."

"Do you think he's any safer here without you to protect him? Have you forgotten what happened the day he turned seven?"

Now that was a low blow.

"I have not forgotten nor will I ever. The hokage will take care of him while I am gone. And you forget that there are very few people in this village stronger than him now."

"When he's not wearing that mask! Why did you have his mask be so weak?!"

"If he showed his true strength the village would be scared and do something rash and idiotic out of panic. As long as he seems weak the village will ignore him and leave him alone. That mask is his safeguard!"

I stared down those ruby eyes wanting my point to get across to Kyuubi. After a few minutes, he finally sighed and averted his gaze.

"So what happens now?"

"I need you to lock away or alter any of Naruto's memories about me."

"Why?"

"It may prove to be in his best interest later on. He still needs to know that he has a master and the orders I have given him. He'll regain his memories when I come back for him. Until then he needs to train hard, yet secretly."

"You'll come back for the kit, right?"

"Yes, I do not intend for him to waste away in this village. Besides, I've grown…attached to him. He has freed my soul from the bonds placed on it."

"Which you yourself have caged again, I might add."

"It is necessary for now but when I come back to retrieve Naruto I'll be able to let it fly free again."

"All right, I'll lock away the kit's memories but if you don't come back for him before he's sixteen I'll unlock them."

"Understood. Could I please talk to Naruto though before you seal his memories?"

"Sure thing."

I watched Kyuubi close his ruby eyes and felt his overwhelming presence withdraw into Naruto's body. Then Naruto's eyes opened to reveal the beautiful azure irises that I had gotten so used to seeing. I was going to miss those eyes.

"Nushi?"

"Naruto, I have to go somewhere for a while and you cannot come with me."

"But- "

"Just listen to me Naruto. You cannot go where I am going. It's too dangerous for you. You could die even if I were there to protect you."

I saw so many emotions in those eyes. There was anger, defiance, confusion, despair, but most of all there was sorrow.

"I'm not abandoning you Naruto. If I could take you with me I would, but I will not put your life in danger. You mean too much to me."

"Nushi…" I saw all the emotion in his eyes become one – pleasant surprise.

"I will come back for you when you are older and stronger, or I am able to protect you entirely. Until then you'll train under Kyuubi's supervision in secret and retain your mask in public. Remember, that mask is your safeguard and must be kept intact."

"Hai, Nushi."

"Good," I gave him a gentle smile. "Tell Kyuubi it's time."

"Time for wha…?"

I watched as Naruto fell unconscious. I grabbed him before he fell face first off the sofa. I held him tightly as I carried him to the bedroom. I reluctantly laid him on the bed not wanting to let him go. I placed my hand on his cheek, wondering when I would next see those whisker-marks.

I had to leave soon to get an adequate head start on the tracker-nin. I knew I would eventually be able to come back for him but I still wished I could take him with me. I moved toward the bedroom window so I could leave through it.

"Good bye Naruto."

I jumped out the window. The light of the full moon shone down on me. I glanced at it as I made my escape from the village. It truly was a beautiful thing and yet so sorrowful at the same time. It truly fit this night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke up hearing a strange commotion in the village. Most of the higher level ninja were rushing to and from a specific section of the village. But this didn't bother me. No, I was more bothered by what I was feeling.

'Kyu-san I don't feel right.'

'Why, are you sick?'

'No. I just feel kinda hollow.' I glanced at the raven figurine on the nightstand before picking it up. 'I fell like something's missing, something important. I just can't remember what it is'

'Maybe it is for the best, kit.'

'No. This was important and I know eventually I'll remember what it is.' I stared at the figurine in my hand.

'I'm sure you will. Until then though, you will drag your butt out of bed and go train.'

'Alright, Kyu-san.'

I got up out of bed still holding the figurine. What was it about those crimson-colored stones set as eyes that enraptured me?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruki: That's all for now. Leave your reviews and grab a cookie. (holds out a plate of cookies) Oh i've also figured out how many chaptes long this fic will be! 11 total including the epilogue so that means we have 8 more chapters to go people! See ya next time!

And just because i fell generous: A PREVIEW!! ZOMG!

Preview Chapter Four

I rushed toward the statue knowing my goal was so near. I hurriedly scaled Shodai's statue before i jumped the gap between the statues with an enormous leap. As my feet touched the top of Madara's stone head, dawn broke over the horizon.

I'll never know what that sunrise looked like, for all my eyes could see was the dark figure that eclipsed it. A figure with eyes as crimson as blood.

"Nushi..."

That's all for now! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Bokuro

**Story:** Possession

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it! So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. This is also a dark story with a dark and powerful Naruto. There will also be OOC, Slave, and light BDSM. If any of this offends you then please leave and don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Ruki: I'm glad I got this chapter out. I thought I wouldn't be able to but I did it! I have over 75 story alerts! Now if only all of you reviewed! (wishful thinking I know but I can wish!)

Reader Reviews:

Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-: oh my god what?

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: O.O OMG I read your whole profile! It took me two hours! Yes, I do get very bored...I have no life. TT-TT

SuddenDeathSqueal: I guess you could say it's one-sided SasuNaru but I personally don't consider it that. It's more like Sasuke is a possessive best friend that got duped by his smexy brother. Oh and these are long chapters for me. You should see the chapter length on Loyalties. If you really want an epic ItaNaru than go read Pain au Chocoalt's Deep Red. You won't be disappointed.

HmmYaoi: He's back with his uke now so be happy, though you might hate me at the end of the chapter. (hides from hy)

Everyone Else: Thanks for the reviews! They make me a happy authoress!

**Chapter Four**

**Bakuro (1)**

_Count down to the end_

_Gotta make it come faster, faster_

_Right around the bend_

_Is a coming disaster_

_Count down to the end_

_And we're headed there faster_

_Come on down my friend_

_It's time to meet your master_

_Meet Your Master, by Nine Inch Nails_

The next few years of my life were a repetitive blur. I would wake up, make my mask go to the academy, train secretly, then go home to sleep and repeat the cycle. I had eventually realized that I had forgotten about my master but I couldn't remember anything about him. I had asked Kyu-san about my master and why my memories of him were so vague. Kyu-san would only tell me that my master had gone away for awhile and that eventually he would return for me. Until then I was to train in secret and maintain my mask.

My mask had finally achieved Genin rank and I had been assigned to team seven along with Sasuke and a pink-haired banshee named Sakura. Our assigned Jonin sensei had not seen through my mask and I felt proud at that. I had heard that Hatake Kakashi was one of the smartest ninja in the village but even he couldn't tell that I was as powerful as an ANBU.

During the Chunin exam I had to tap into Kyu-san's chakra but luckily it hadn't destroyed my mask. I also met someone else who had a demon sealed inside him. I had wanted to speak to him without my mask on, but Kyu-san had reminded me of the rules my master had set about my mask.

My mask had been injured in the battle with the other demon boy. I had recovered enough in time to attend Oji-san's funeral. Sandaime-sama had been one of the few people in the village not to show hate toward me. In fact he had made sure that I had everything I needed to survive and had ANBU patrol around my apartment on my birthday so no one would hurt me. I was actually sad underneath my mask when he died.

A few days later I was walking around the village when I came across Sasuke on his way to one of Konoha's many training areas. I decided to walk with him and we started to talk.

"Hey dobe?"

"What?"

"Why do you wear that collar?"

"Didn't I already answer that question about five years ago?" I gave him an idiotic grin.

"Yeah but you were lying. I want to know the truth."

"The truth?" I gave a confused look.

"Yes. I've done some research and I found out that collars such as yours are intended for masters to use to claim their slaves or possessions."

It seemed his curiosity had only grown over the years.

"Yes, I have a master, but I can't…remember him. I know he was a good master and that he'll come back for me, but I don't even know what he looks like."

"I see."

We didn't talk the rest of the way and I didn't stay to train with him. I wandered the village until the toad sannin found me and convinced my mask to go on a trip with him. We left the village about an hour later and stopped at and outlying village and checked into an inn though it was still early in the afternoon.

Ero-sennin had left me alone in the room while he went chasing after a hot girl. I swear that man is a walking libido. I made a bunch of shadow clones and pretended to practice chakra control since I didn't want Ero-sennin to come back and find me doing my real training. While my clones were practicing I took the raven figurine out of my pocket. I always took it with me when I left the village. I knew innately that it reminded me of my master but I didn't know why.

I stared at the figurine until there was a knock on the door. I dispelled the shadow clones as I went to open the door. I figured it was Ero-sennin retuning form being dumped. I opened the door not to find Ero-sennin but a pair of crimson eyes framed by raven hair. Those eyes! I knew those eyes!

"Hello Naruto-kun."

That voice! I knew that voice too! All of a sudden things started clicking in my mind. My memories started to come back to me, memories of my master. As I kept staring into those crimson eyes I realized that this man was my master.

"...Itachi-sa-"

"So this is the Kyuubi vessel?"

I finally noticed the man that accompanied my master. From what I could see he had blue skin and hair, and his face made me think he was part shark. Fishy man, as I so dubbed him, was staring at me with a predatorial glint to his eyes and the aura coming from his sword made me nervous.

"Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us," Itachi-sama locked his eyes with mine. "Step out of the room."

My instincts to obey took over and I stepped out of the room immediately. I watched him looking for a sign on what to do or how to act with Fishy man there. He did nothing for a minute until he spoke.

"It's been awhile...Sasuke."

It was only then that I noticed Sasuke standing at the other end of the hall. Why was Sasuke here? Wasn't he supposed to be training back in Konoha?

"Uchiha Itachi," he snarled at Nushi. "I will kill you."

Now I was confused. Why would Sasuke want to kill Nushi? It didn't make sense to me.

"Now who is this Itachi?" Fishy man asked.

"...My little brother."

My eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was Itachi-sama's younger brother. That explained the connection I had wondered about since I had met Sasuke. But it didn't explain at all why Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi-sama.

" I had heard that you killed the entire Uchiha clan. Looks like you left one alive, kekeke."

'He killed his own clan?'

'He was ordered to by the Hokage. That is why he had to leave, kit.'

'You knew, Kyu-san?'

'I never said I didn't.'

Suddenly Sasuke was coming at Nushi with a fully charged chidori, ripping my mind out of its conversation with Kyu-san. My mask's best friend was attacking my master. Half of my instincts told me to protect my master and the other half told me that my first priority was to not break my mask. I took a few steps forward.

BOOM!

The dust cleared and to my relief Nushi had blocked the chidori. My relief was short-lived though. Fishy man took the steps I took as an attempt to attack or run away, and swung his giant sword at me. I watched as it came down on me. I couldn't dodge it at this range and speed. I closed my eyes preparing for the blow.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to find one of Ero-sennin's toad summons holding Fishy man's sword, effectively stopping it from cleaving me in two. For once I was grateful for that old pervert.

I didn't have a chance to react to Ero-sennin because Sasuke and Itachi-sama were fighting again. Well, in truth, Itachi-sama was beating the crap out of Sasuke. Yet, he pulled his punches. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke but he was keeping his façade up. Only I could tell that he was being gentle.

The fighting ceased when Sasuke fell unconscious after Itachi-sama used a genjutsu on him. Then the walls, floor, and ceiling started turning pink and fleshy. I turned to find that Ero-sennin had used a summoning technique. I watched as globs of pink flesh started to go after and attack Fishy man and Itachi-sama. I watched as they both ran down a connecting corridor.

"Stay still Naruto!"

Screw being grateful toward the pervert! My master had finally come back for me and the old man was attacking him! Then I heard a boom. Ero-sennin rushed to look down the hall and I ran after him. I turned the corner and was relieved to find that Itachi-sama had escaped. I only regretted that I wasn't escaping with him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I didn't know who to kill first, Kisame or Jiraiya. I had told Kisame not to even think about harming Naruto but there he was swinging that damn sword of his. Naruto had been confused at the time too, trying to decide whether or not to keep his mask up, and hadn't dodged the incoming blow.

Then Jiraiya had shown up to stop Kisame's sword which I was thankful for. But Murphy's Law had reared its ugly head and the sannin had started attacking both Kisame and me while I was distracted with my outoto. In the end we had had to leave without Naruto.

It had been a simple plan to retrieve Naruto. While Jiraiya was being distracted by a pretty woman, we would go and get Naruto. So simple and therefore doomed to fail miserably.

The one good thing that had come out of this utter failure was that Naruto remembered me. I had seen the recognition in his eyes when he opened the door. It seemed that Kyuubi had deemed that now was the time to give Naruto back his memories and I had to agree that the demon had perfect timing.

Then my little brother had shown up and pitifully tried to harm me. I didn't blame my outoto for his anger toward me but somewhere inside my chained heart I felt sad that my outoto would spend the rest of his life hating me.

"So how're we going to get the Kyuubi brat now?"

Kisame really didn't know when not to talk to me. I seriously had to stop myself from seriously injuring the shark-like man.

"We do not have to do anything. He will come to us of his own accord."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he can't stay away from his master."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The last few weeks with Jiraiya had been torture. I had wanted to leave him and chase after Itachi-sama. Of course that would've broken my mask and Kyu-san had had to remind me of Itachi-sama's orders. Unfortunately my mask had slipped occasionally because of my unwillingness to keep it up and I had learned the Rasengan faster than I should have. Luckily Ero-sennin had thought much of it.

I was relieved when we finally returned to the village with Tsunade-sama. I used my mask's hyperness to my advantage and hurriedly had her look at Sasuke and Lee. After making sure she had healed Sasuke and started her examination of Lee, I headed straight home.

As I entered the apartment I immediately sensed that Nushi had been here. I would have been the only one to notice too, as I was ultrasensitive to his presence. I started to search the entire apartment, looking for anything he might have left for me.

I found a small note on my nightstand in the bedroom. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the handwriting to be Nushi's. I hoped with all my heart that this note would tell me that I would be able to be with Itachi-sama again. I read the note.

_Stand on the head of the one Kyuubi hates the most when the sun rises up._

'Stand on the head of the one Kyuubi hates the most? What does that mean?'

'How about asking me who I hate the most? That would be a good start.' Kyu-san was a master when it came to sarcasm.

'Fine, Kyu-san, who do you hate the most?'

'Uchiha Madara.' He growled the name.

'Madara...Madara...Wait! There's a large statue of him at a place called the Valley of the End. Nushi must mean that I'm to meet him there when the sun rises up!"

'Well if we-re going to make it there at sun rise we're going to have to leave as soon as night falls so start packing.'

'Yes Kyu-san.'

I couldn't believe it. I would finally be able to be with Itachi-sama again. I would finally be with the warm darkness my heart craved so badly for.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"A full moon tonight..." I stated to no one in particular. There wasn't anyone to say it to. Ever since the attack on Konoha there had been a mandatory curfew for the majority of the village's citizens. I myself was on my way home from the hospital having just been discharged by that Tsunade woman. Sure I was thankful she had healed me but she could've signed the discharge papers before she left to go get stoned drunk.

I stopped suddenly when I saw a flash of yellow hair running over the rooftops of the village. I recognized that mop of hair. "Naruto..."

I gave chase after him without a second thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As I neared the Valley of the End I could see the horizon to the east start to glow as the dawn steadily approached. To the west there were a bunch of rainclouds looming toward me that promised a thorough drenching if I wasn't out the area soon. The trees began to thin and I heard the thunder of cascading water as it fell over the top of a high waterfall.

I stepped out of the forest to one of the most magnificent sights I had ever seen. In front of me a wide river flowed toward the highest waterfall in the Land of Fire. Two giant statues stood at the sides of the waterfall. The closest one was of Shodai Hokage and the other –

'Madara.' It was accompanied by the fiercest and most menacing growl I had ever heard come from Kyu-san.

I rushed toward the statue knowing my goal was so near. I hurriedly scaled Shodai's statue before I jumped the gap between the statues with an enormous leap. As my feet touched the top of Madara's stone head, dawn broke over the horizon.

I'll never know what that sunrise looked like for all my eyes could see was the dark figure that eclipsed it. A figure with eyes as crimson as blood.

"Nushi..."

I stepped closer to him. I had to touch him, to feel him, to be engulfed in his warm darkness, if only to prove that he was actually here, that he was as real and tangible as the stone beneath my feet. I couldn't control myself from wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest. To my pleasant surprise I felt one of his arms wrap around me to hold me closer while his other hand stoked my hair. I was so lost in this blissful moment that I almost didn't notice my name being yelled over the roar of the waterfall.

"Naruto! Get away from him!"

I turned in Nushi's grasp to find Sasuke standing atop the other statue. There was so much emotion displayed on his face – anger, betrayal, sorrow, disbelief, hurt, and the last lingering of hope. He hoped that what he was seeing wasn't real. I knew I would have to crush that hope.

"No." I stated calmly.

"Are you crazy?! Get away from him Naruto!"

"No. I will not." I felt Nushi's arm loosen from my waist but he still remained behind me, ever silent. He knew that this was my confrontation to deal with.

"Dammit! He's probably got you under one of his genjutsus! You have to snap out of it Naruto!"

I saw his eyes turn the same shade of red as Nushi's eyes as his anger rose. I could also see in those eyes a seed of insanity, sown long ago, start to sprout.

"There is nothing for me to snap out of Sasuke. Now go back to Konoha where you belong."

I turned away from Sasuke signifying to Nushi that I was done. He turned around as well and started to lead the way to a place I did not know. Then I heard it – the sound of a thousand birds chirping. I turned to see Sasuke bearing down on Itachi-sama's exposed back with a chidori.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE NARUTO!"

I moved without thinking. I didn't have to. Itachi-sama was in danger and I would protect him!

The chirping stopped.

"Naru..." I heard Itachi-sama's voice behind me.

"Naruto...why?" Sasuke's face showed nothing but shock and disbelief. I guess that was to be expected when he had his arm stuck through the chest of the person he considered to be his best friend.

I could feel his arm inside me but I was surprisingly numb to pain. I put one of my hands on the elbow of the arm that was in me.

"Itachi-sama is my master. He is the one who placed this collar on me long before I met you. I will not let anyone harm him, NOT EVEN YOU!"

I pulled his arm out of my chest then decked him in the face. I watched him fall as my vision started to blacken, and then I felt myself start to fall as well. The last thing I remembered was a familiar pair of arms catch me.

'Déjà vu.'

The darkness consumed me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I held Naruto's limp body in my arms. He was still breathing but it was ragged and his pulse was weakening. This couldn't be happening! Naruto couldn't be dying! Not when I had been so close to having him with me again.

"Kyuubi..." I whispered in Naruto's ear. "Please...keep him alive. Don't let him die."

There was no change for a few extremely long seconds and then I saw Kyuubi's distinctive red chakra flicker in Naruto's wound. I knew that all Kyuubi could do was keep him stable with this extensive of a wound. I would have to take him to someone that could heal him soon. Otherwise...I didn't want to think about it.

I heard a groan as Sasuke sat up rubbing his jaw where Naruto had hit him. Then he laid his eyes on Naruto and me, and his face contorted into an odd combination of anger and concern. It angered me. He didn't deserve to be concerned about Naruto when he was the one who caused the blonde's current state.

"Wipe that look off your face. It's your fault he has a gaping hole in his chest. If he dies it will be because of you." I glared at him as hard as I possibly could. "Now go back to Konoha where you belong!"

I turned to leave.

"And forget the Naruto you knew because you killed him."

I left rushing in the direction of Amegakure. I could only pray that Kakuzu and Konan were there so they could heal his wounds.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(1) Bokuro: revelation (act of revealing)

Ruki: No Naruto will not die! I still have 7 chapters left for this story (including the epilogue). Now go read the important author's note after you leave a review!


	5. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! (START)

Shadows: Hey people! Unfortunately due to school ending on Friday I will be losing the computer I type on. That means no updates until I earn enough money to buy myself a laptop.

Twi: This does not mean that we are not writing the stories. Though Loyalties and Possession will be on hiatus we will still be writing them.

Ruki: This means that when the stories come off hiatus they will most likely be updated very quickly and probably be completed soon after. Plus Akatsuki Randomness will also be getting another chapter.

Shadows: So yeah...No death threats people please. (hides behind Twi)

Twi: Baka...

Ruki: Oh and just for readers of both Possession and the latest chapters of Naruto, I would like to say one thing – I was canon before it was canon!! Cookies to those that figure it out!

Shadows: So thanks to those that have been reading up til now. Hope to see you guys as soon as possible!

Ruki: For all you Possession readers I posted one last chapter. Please go read and review!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! (END)


End file.
